Bleed Like Me
by InuKagluver91
Summary: She's new, He's old, She wants her to live. He sees her an wants it, she see him and thinks of how his blood would feel washing over her bare skin. It's love.
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: no i dont own them, well maybe one of them, or two.

The music, well I dont think they'd call it music, more like noise; filled the room before I'd even pushed the two great big doors apart. Yea, I know I only had to use one but I didn't want to, I'm not a goody-goody two shoes, and I never will be...at least never again. I stopped and stood in the middle of the chaos. I never felt more at home.

She was a vision of beauty, a magnificent figure of darkness, she stood in the exact middle of all our tables with her torn and tattered skirt swaying gently from the wind of our breath. I had to admit this girl, beautiful though she was, both entranced me and made me tremble in fear. Her long sleeved shirt was again tattered, most of it hung down to the floor, looking almost like dripping blood with what looked to be a cross that had some kind of writing, a very unique style. It said 'Independence.' I wish I had known how wrong and right that was, how contradictory it would become to me.

The chemistry started almost instantly for him. I could see it in his eyes the minute she walked through the doors, an infatuation had begun, and would ultimately wind up in the destruction of everything she had worked so hard to build. I knew it would be effortless to try but I decided if I could I would. I must prevent him from even knowing her name if I could. Why? Because no one in 5 years has ever been able to get past a first name basis with her and if anyone was going to do it, it would be me. After all twins are supposed to be there for each other right? Higurashi sisters would at least. A picture of her face, bleeding crimson lines from her eyes and a line from her mouth came into my mind. This only strengthened my resolve to put an end to this.

I know its short and I know I need to update on my others but really bad writers block and highschool not to mention a baby in the family. 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: no i dont own them, well maybe one of them, or two. I don't own Shattersphere-Gravity or Korn Adidas or Perfect by Simple Plan of Fuck Song by Limp Bizkit.

I will not be posting any of my reviewers names, or anything like that, I will answer questions or clear things up for people but for some people's happiness I won't thank you in my fictional stories, but all of my reviewers do have my thanks, please don't take this the wrong way but I just don't want to offend anyone anymore than my stories will, and another thing my stories are rated for a reason as are everyone elses so if you feel like flaming me just because you were the dumbass that read it evern though I have a WARNING posted then it's your own fault and I will not tolerate it. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read this, I know most people don't so extra thanks to you.  
Also I beg anyone who thinks of copying this don't, this is a fic based on true events and how I really feel about my mom, she's still alive as is almost eveyone in my family, and I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it.

RATED FOR EXTREME VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND INAPPROPRIATE ACTIONS!

Okay what happened last chapter:

The music, well I dont think they'd call it music, more like noise; filled the room before I'd even pushed the two great big doors apart. Yea, I know I only had to use one but I didn't want to, I'm not a goody-goody two shoes, and I never will be...at least never again. I stopped and stood in the middle of the chaos. I never felt more at home.

She was a vision of beauty, a magnificent figure of darkness, she stood in the exact middle of all our tables with her torn and tattered skirt swaying gently from the wind of our breath. I had to admit this girl, beautiful though she was, both entranced me and made me tremble in fear. Her long sleeved shirt was again tattered, most of it hung down to the floor, looking almost like dripping blood with what looked to be a cross that had some kind of writing, a very unique style. It said 'Independence.' I wish I had known how wrong and right that was, how contradictory it would become to me.

The chemistry started almost instantly for him. I could see it in his eyes the minute she walked through the doors, an infatuation had begun, and would ultimately wind up in the destruction of everything she had worked so hard to build. I knew it would be effortless to try but I decided if I could I would. I must prevent him from even knowing her name if I could. Why? Because no one in 5 years has ever been able to get past a first name basis with her and if anyone was going to do it, it would be me. After all twins are supposed to be there for each other right? Higurashi sisters would at least. A picture of her face, bleeding crimson lines from her eyes and a line from her mouth came into my mind. This only strengthened my resolve to put an end to this.

+I know this was short and all but it was really a spur of the moment thing but whatever. Here's the next chapter+

"...Now my eyes grow old and weak Getting ready for eternal sleep Here it is just seconds away Who would have thought I'd die today..."

The whole population of Itida Boarding School looked torwards her as she came in. It'd after all only been a day since she'd first appeared at the school and the students weren't quite used to it yet as no one else in the entire school listen to this kind of music, or blasted it so loud everyone could hear it when the person who was listening was wearing headphones. (I do this all the time trust me is possible, and annoying to others :) Today she looked especially creepy wearing a long black dress with a slit from just by her thigh to the ground sewn up with what looked something akin to black spider silk, and her hair was twisted into two buns one on each side of her head with the rest hanging down to just above her ass. (This is going to have a lot of curse words if you dont like it tough go home. And also if you would like a picture tell me and I'll email it to you.) Her headphones sat innocently upon her ears blasting the music that everyone in the school could now hear. As the song went off she lowered the music so only she could hear. Her favorite song was starting and with a little tweak to the lyrics fit her perfectly. "...Hey mom look at me think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plaaan"  
'God, mom, didn't you ever understand? I loved you and you broke my heart so much...I hated you because you didn't even realize all the pain you caused, not just to me but to Daddy and everyone else. I know it's not fair to blame you for it all but all those years ago you could've changed my path but you didn't; wouldn't, even look at me. One to many lies mother...hmm you hated that didn't you? You also hated how I was never normal like HER. I never brought home boyfriends, I could always be found at home, my life was so predictable. I didn't go boy crazy, I experimented with drugs, I know that pissed you off but I didn't care. Anything to get rid of the pain you caused. I tore myself up back then, I still do.'

By this time she had gone back out of the cafeteria to go and sit on the gothic style windowsill in her room.

'Nobody ever understood me, and I dont guess they ever will. I'm just a freak that no one loves. You finally did it mom. You got your wish, Dad sent me away but I still got to spit on your grave before I left. You always said "That's IT! Your father and I are senting you to social services, do you wanna be in a group home? DO YOU?" Remember my reply dear mother? The one you freaked out about so many times? "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE? I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE WHEN YOU GO IN FOR THAT STUPID GODDAMN SURGERY! I'LL BE THERE TO PULL THE PLUG INCASE THOSE STUPID FUCKING DOCTORS DON'T DO THE JOB!" Ha, so many death threats. I really didn't care, I never really did. I remember wishing I could plunge my hand into your chest to feel your warm blood pulsating around my digits, to be able to grab your still beating heart and retrieve my hand from your bosom, so that I could watch as the blood spurted over my face, rolling down my arm and revel in the glory of warm, crimson life pouring over my bare, pale skin. My blue-green eyes surrounded by a sea of life-force. How delightful. Of course no one ever knew of this, the death threats were enough to make anyone believe I was crazy, but that would be complete insanity to them. Insanity? Who can determine what that is? The majority of our population could be insane while the rest, the people like me could be the sane ones. But that's crazy as well. Hmm, the suicide attempt was enough for you wasn't it?  
Oooh that was fun. That stupid bitch of a guidence counselor learned her lesson eh? That was the first thing we'd probably ever agreed on in a long time. Oh well she's gone now. Did her throat ever heal? That was the funnest thing I'd ever done, to see her blood gurgling down her shirt, bubbling from that hole. I never thanked Yash for that gun. I could've used it on you too you know? If it wasn't for Dad and my own suppression techniques you'd be dead already.' I grabbed my cd player and put on my song of the week. Limp Bizkit blasted at me from my head phones so carefully placed on top of my small ears. Everyone told me at least once they'd kill for my ears. Not before I killed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen Introducing The chocolate starfish And hot dog flavoured water Bring it on Get the fuck up Yeah Check one, two Listen up listen up Here we go

It's a fucked up world a fucked up place Everybody's judged by the fucked up face Fucked up dreams fucked up life A fucked up kid with a fucked up knife Fucked up moms and fucked up dads A fucked up cop with a fucked up badge Fucked up job with fucked up pay And a fucked up boss is a fucked up day Fucked up press and fucked up lies While lethal's in the back with fucked up eyes

Hey it's on everybody knows it's on Hey it's on everybody knows it's on

Ain't it a shame that you can't say fuck Fuck just a word and it's all fucked up Like a fucked up punk with a fucked up mouth A nine-inched nail - get knocked the fuck out Fucked up aids from fucked up sex Fake-assed titties on a fucked up chest We're all fucked up so what cha wanna do? With fucked up me and fucked up you

You wanna fuck me like an animal You like to burn from the inside You like to think that I'm a perfect drug Just know that nothing you do Will bring you closer to me

Ain't life a bitch a fucked up ditch A fucked up sore with a fucked up stitch A fucked up head is a fucked up shame Swingin' on my nuts it's a fucked up game Jealously thrills up a fucked up mind It's real fucked up like a fucked up crime If I say fuck two more times That's 46 fucks in this fucked up rhyme..."

'They dont know just how true that is. This window is pretty high up. I wonder would anyone be there to catch me, or even see me if I jumped. I guess not. I should do it, it's not like anyone cares. Much less notices me.' (heh, true.) I stepped forward and paused to enjoy the feeling of having one foot on solid ground the other on nothing at all. My gloved hands grasped both sides of the window. I'm sure if there had been anyone down there they'd already gotten an eyeful of my shit so why not? I leaned forward slowly looking down to see cool gray marble steps and let go...

Review if you'd like. 


End file.
